Suprised Visit
by MsMalicious
Summary: When someone visits the Cullens. What will happen? How does she know Esme? Does Esme know her? It's better then it sounds! Why doesn't she like blood? Why does she drink water? find these answers in the story. Rating may go up in later chapters R
1. Chapter 1

stuff you need to know:

Chris is esme's twin sister and looks exactly like her!

word in italics and underlined is a thought!

please rate and review

Esme's POV

Flashback

It was year 1821. And I was at home. I grabbed my beat up suitcase and started packing.

Chris was on her way to help me pack..

**knock knock**

I guess that's her. I quickly went downstairs and when i opened the door she gasped.

She said," Oh my! What did he hit you for now?!"

I said," We don't have time, come on lets finish packing."

" Okay," she said quietly," I'm glad your finally doing this, especially now."

" I know, I know." I said while rubbing my stomache.

So within minutes we had most stuff in my suitcase.

" Come on, lets go. The carriage is waiting." Chris told me.

" okay." I said while Chris was grabbing my suitcase.

Chris put my suitcase next to where she would be sitting and helped me in.

Then she sat down and grabbed the reins of the horses and we were off.

I fell asleep soon after and was awoken when she said," Come on Esme. you need to get up."

So i slowly got up and out of the carriage and this was as far as Chris could go. So we sadly said our goodbyes.

" Be safe, Esme. Take care of yourself." Chris said sadly while crying.

" I will. But you better not try anything while I'm gone thought." I said with a small laugh at the end.

" Fine I won't," she said," but really, take care. I love you."

" I will and I love you too." I said while I got on another carriage to another town. Right now I have no clue where I'm really heading but I know one thing.

I'm finally free from Charles.

End Flashback

still Esme's POV

_I wonder what made me thing of her after so long_ . I heard the a noise downstairs so i ran down the stairs in the second and

Asked," What is going on?"

Edward answered first," Well, Alice had a weird vision."

I replied," And what was it about."

??'s POV

Right now I'm on my way to forks, Washington. I heard there were other vampires similar to me, who don't drink human blood.

I've just visited Tanya and her family and boy were the surprised for some reason when I showed them what i really looked like. If your wondering, yes I am a shape shifter.

Thats one of my powers. I wonder why they were surprised, but they weren't tell me. Oh, well. At least the don't know my full human name. hehe.

**Who is this mystery person? Why was tanya and them surprised when they saw her real form?? **

Rate and Review please!


	2. The Vision

the words here are author notes! don't worry they'll be small, i promise!!

remember underline and italic words are thoughts! especially when in Edwards POV!

Esme's POV!

" So what was your vision about?" I asked, concerned and nervous.

" ummm... Well you see, my vision was oddly about-" Alice said but was interrupted when Carlisle came home.

" Hey honey." Carlisle said to me.

" Hello, your just in time, Alice was just about to tell us about her vision." I told him.

" Oh? Really, Sorry Alice I didn't mean to interupt." Carlisle said to Alice.

"It's fine, you didn't know, anyway, my vision was about Esme-" Alice said but was again interrupted by the rest of the kids(Emmett, Rosaline, Jasper, and Bella and bella is human) Edward had already seen the vision.

yelling," What! It's nothing bad is it??"

" No it's not so let me finish." Alice said while sounding very agitatedbut who could blame her?," The weird part though was that its in a few days and she was running fast her. But the even more interesting part is that Jane stopped her in a field not to far from here. That's where the vision ended."

" Why would I be running here, when I even plan to leave for a long time." I asked, confused.

" That's the confusing part." Alice told me.

Alice's POV

I wonder what Jane would want with Esme. That's very odd.

hmmm... Oh well.

oooohhhhh I just remembered there is a sale tomorrow in Port Angeles! yay!!

Edwards POV

That was an odd vision Alice had.

I guess we'll have to wait an see.

_hmmm.. i don't recall Esme saying anything about going outside of forks for a while. What would jane want with my Esme??_ - Carlisle

_ohhhhhhhhh the sale is four days! sweet_ - Alice

_Hmmm. Alice had an odd vision, it never about me. and what would Jane want with me?_ - Esme

_What would any of the Volturi want with sweet Esme? Especially Jane??_ - Rosaline

_Weird, but oh well, i guess time will tell, i wonder if Jasper will play a game with me?_ - Emmett

_everyone is so confused, but who could blame them??_ - Jasper

??'s POV

Yes! in a few more days I should be in forks, but I just had a vision that Jane will be there to ' greet me '. Just great. note sarcasm.

hmmmmm... I wonder if they vamps are nice in forks, I heard there were 7 of them and that they hung around one human. i think tanya mentioned something about one of them dating the human. i found that interesting. at least he has someone. I thought while sighing.

the more reviews I get the quicker I update! I promise at least weekly even when school starts!!


	3. The Confrontation

words in here are small author notes

Esme's POV!

" Esme, your not going anywhere outside of forks for a while." Carlisle told me.

" I know, I wasn't even planning to anyway." I told him.

" ok, now that thats settled, we'll just act normal but keep a look out for Jane. Who knows what she could want. Only time will tell." He said to everyone.

I went into my bedroom and I grabbed one of my favorite books ' Pride and Prejudice '.

I heard Carlisle enter his study. and I could tell he was probably thinking about The Volturi and Jane. I could just picture him now...

FF

??'s POV

Yes! Only about half a day until I reach my destination, Forks, Washington. All I hope is they aren't like Tanya and obsessed over some guy. I don't think I'll live another hour if I have to hear anything like that again, gosh, I could just hear her now , ' Oh, Chris you should totally meet edward! he is like so hot ...blah blah blah. i usually tune her out but it still gets to me.

Edwards POV

I wonder, didn't Esme say something about have a twin that looked like her? I could be wrong but maybe...

Now I highly doubt it.

_Edward, I'm going to the mall for a few hours see ya_ - Alice

_What if Jane gets to Esme when were not around_ - Carlisle

_How did he beat me at halo 3! I practiced really hard to._ -Jasper

_I beat Jasper!! yay!!_ - Emmett

_maybe I should have went to the mall with Alice_ -Rosaline

_I hope no one is too worried._ - Esme

Bella's POV

I hope Jane doesn't want to hurt Esme. She's like my second mother. What really bothers me is the fact that Jane would want to see Esme at all. Usually if any of the Volturi wanted to see someone it is usually Aro wanting to see Carlisle, or maybe Edward.

I bet Edward is going to be extra protective since Jane will be so close.

FF ( you'll forgive me for fast forwarding when you realized that now you'll know who the stranger is sooner!)

??'s POV!

I'm here! uh-oh...

I'm in that field where I had my vision. At least I'm in my disguise and in the shadows. maybe she will run passed me.

" Hello Christina." and right out of no where she walks out of the shadows of the trees that surroud this meadow and no it's not bella and edward's meadow.

_Speak of the devil_ I thought.

" Hello Janey."

" What did you just call me!"

" Aww... poor little Janey doesn't like her nickname." I mockingly say to her.

" Why you little-" Jane says but was interrupted by a male voice that sounded familiar.

" Jane what do I owe this pleasure to?" the mystery man said.

It can't be! he should be dead...

Flashback!!

My sister and I were in a small room waiting for a doctor to check Esme's leg. Esme was laying on one of those hospital beds and i had pulled up a chair next to her and held her hand.

When the door opened a handsome young blonde doctor came in and said," Hello, My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, now what is the problem today?"

" I think i broke my leg." Esme said shyly.

" Ah, I see. So how did you manage to break it." He asked while starting to examine her leg. When he touched part of her leg she winced.

" Oh, sorry." he said when he saw her wince.

" It's ok." she said with a strained voice from the pain.

" Well it lookeds sprained." He said," I'll write you a prescription for the pain. I'll also bandage it up for you."

END FLASHBACK!!

I made a small gasp, but likely no one heard it since they where starying each other down. I guess they still couldn't see me in the shadows.

Then all of a sudden 7 people came out behind him. 6 vampires and 1 human. But I couldn't see one vampire clearly from where I'm standing. She looks like a female though.

_uh oh_ i thought, _hopefully Jane won't attack her._

I tried to read Jane's mind.

_ohhhh! I just made a discovery, Bella is still human. Aro and them aren't going to be happy. maybe they'll let me kill her._ - Jane

At that thought I tensed and so did one of the vampires.

I made sure I was still disguised with my black curly hair that goes a few inched passed my shoulders and I kept my pale skin. Then I decided to step out and show my face, or well my disguise.

I slowly made my way out of the shadows and they all stared at me.

" Finally, I thought you left _Chrissy_." Jane said to me. She knew I hated that nickname

" Don't call me that _**Janey**_." I put emphasize on her nickname just to make her made.

" why you little inconsiderate-" Jane started but was interupted again by the same guy.

" Well is she why your here." he asked.

When I looked at him I recognized him immediately. That was Doctor Carlisle Cullen. The doctor who fixed my sis's leg.

I didn't look at the other vampires because I just wanted to get Jane out of her first.

" Of course it is. why else would i be here?" Jane asked him.

" I don't know, we thought something else." the man I now know as Carlisle.

" Oh real-" Jane said but now it was me who interrupted.

" What did you want now Jane??" I asked very agitated because they've already tried to kill me, like 5 times. But, as you can see I'm still standing.

" Oh, well, Don't worry I didn't come to try and kill you again if that's what you mean." she said while the others gasped, even Carlisle gasped!

" I kinda figured since when you did try to kill me Aro send like 10 of his best men. Not some shrimp who couldn't even lay a hand on me." I said while everyone gasped again since I had just insulted jane.

" First off, I could kill you if I wanted too. But, luckily for you my orders weren't to kill." Jane told me.

" Then what were your orders??" I asked impatiently.

" well first off Platt," she said my last name like it was a swear word," You need to learn patience and second off my orders were to ask you to join us."

she told me. after she finished talking i heard two gasps to my right. One was from Carlisle I'm sure. but the other i'm not so sure. I guess they realized who I'm related too. Jane seems to like my last name, she usually uses it when she talks to me.

" I'd never join you! Are you outta your mind??" I asked her.

" Your lucky I have to leave or I'd kick your butt right here and now!" she told me. Then when I blinked she was gone.

I turned my head when I heard an oddly familiar female voice whisper," P-Platt?!"

Who I saw surprised me so much I thought I was going to faint!

"E-Esme!" I said shocked at the person if front of my eyes. I quickly got rid of my disguise I heard Carlisle and Esme gasp.

Then before I could blink Esme was squeezing the life out of me, she was hugging so hard.

" Chris." she whispered.

" Esme." I replied.


	4. SHe Can Read Bella's thoughts! WTF!

forgive me for not updating sooner, i was grounded for a day. soo... anyway i hope you enjoy

Chris's POV

Oh My God! I can't believe that I'm really hugging my sister! I've missed her so much.

" You look familiar." Carlisle interrupted the moment between my sister and I.

I let go of Esme and looked at him," Remember when you fixed Esme's leg, and there was a girl with her. Well that was me." I said.

" Oh, I remember." He replied

" Why don't we finish talking when we get to our house?" asked Esme.

" OK, lead the way." I said.

We started running at vampire speed to their house. But one boy was holding the human. I thought it was kinda cute that he did that. When we got there we slowed down and I said," Wow. I like your house."

" Thanks." Esme said.

We walked inside and I said," So, I know who you two are," I said pointing to Esme and Carlisle," but who are you 6?"

" I'm Emmett." A tall muscular boy said.

" I'm Jasper." said a blonde boy.

" I'm Edward." said the the last boy.

" I'm Rosaline." said the blond girl that was standing next to Emmett.

" I'm Bella." said the human that was standing next to Edward,

" And I'm Alice! We should totally go shopping some time!" said the pixie-like girl. I cringed at the word shopping.

Everyone started to laugh when they saw me cringe.

" I guess your like Bella, you don't like shopping?!" Alice said.

" It's not that I don't like shopping, it's just..." I said," I only shop we I feel like it. which isn't too often." I told her.

" Well, I guess I'll help you change that!" she said.

I cringed at the thought of having to were pink. Everyone laughed again.

The only time I were pink is with black.

And speaking of clothes I'm where a white shirt, you know kinda like what you see in a uniform. with a black cropped vest. and on my shirt the buttons on top that aren't hidden behind the vest are all open. showing some skin. but not too much. Also the very last button is open.

also I'm wearing some jeans.(SP?!) with a black belt.

I'm whereing sneakers with it. black sneakers.

" So Chris what brings you here?" Esme asked. We all sat down. I sat in a chair and everyone else sat in the couches.

" Well while I was up in Alaska with Tanya and the gang, They told me that there were other veggatarian vampires here also and I thought I'd check it out." I told them.

" So your a vegitarian also?" The one I think called Emmett said.

" Yes, well... sorta." I started to say but was interrupted by Emmett.

" What do you mean sorta??" he asked getting a little angry, I guess he's afraid I'll try to eat bella. that thought makes me laugh.

" Well, first off, I HATE the smell of human blood. Ew. Secondly, I don't really need blood. I usually drink water instead." I told them. I laughed a little at their shocked faces.

" Really?" said Carlisle.

" Yep." I said popping the p like a five year old.

" Thats interesting." Carlisl said more to himself then to anyone else.

" What are your powers?" asked Emmett.

" Well, my main two are being able to use other people's powers like their my own." I said," When I look at a vampire that has a special 'gift' I'm able to use it whenever I want and that person wouldn't ever know." I chuckled at their shocked faces yet again." Also I can shapeshift. As you probably saw in the meadow."

I decided to see what their thinking.

_Wow! that's freakin sweet_ - Emmett

_I wonder if she can read minds like me then._ - Edward

_Oh my, my sister is powerful. no wonder the volturi want her._ - Esme

_This is very interesting. I've never heard of anyone having these powers before._ - Carlisle

_So many emotions right now, mainly Shocked._ - Jasper

_I wonder if she'll go shopping with me!_ - Alice

_I wonder if she can read my mind? probably not since Edward can't._ - Bella

uh? that's interesting, I wonder why edward can't read her mind.

_what's so great about her anyway?_ - Rosaline.

interesting. now, lets see if bella will notice this

_Bella, I can read your thoughts._ I thought to Bella.

Yes that is part of my mind reading power I can let anyone her any thoughts that i want them to.

She gasped.

Everyone turned their head to her. But she was only staring at me.

" W-What?" she asked.

Everyone started looking between me and her.

" As I 'thought' to you, I can read your mind." I said and everyone gasped.

" What really is interesting is that for some reason I can but Edward can't." I told them.

" This, This is interesting." said Carlisle.

--

Rate and Review please!!

the more reviews the faster i update!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**quick authors note(plz read and srry bout it.)**_

_**1. School is starting in like a little less then 2 weeks so I won't update as often as I did w/ the first 3 chapters.**_

_**2. also remember the more reviews the faster I'll write/type them.**_

_**3. hope you like it.**_

_**START OF STORY!!**_

CHRIS'S POV!

" How about we finish this at home?" asked Esme.

" Fine with me." I said. I heard their murmur of agreements.

We started running towards their home. We got there in only 13 minutes.

We slowed down as we got nearer.

When I saw their house I said," Wow, I like it."

"I'm glad." Esme said to me.

" So, can you explain you powers some more." Carlisle asked.

" Of course," I replied," My power to use others' power is simple, When I look them in the eye I get a hold of their power and I can use it whenever I like, but it won't effect the person I got it from."

" Interesting." carlisle murmured more to himself then anyone else.

" Also as I said, I can shapeshift." I said.

" can you show us again?" Emmett said.

" Sure." I replied. I closed my eyes and when i opened them I had blonde hair that was curly that was halfway down my back with a few pink highlights( kinda like Avril's) and my eyes were amber. Also my clothes was a grey short sleeve tshirt with a vest. my pants were a lighter color.

"Wow." I heard someone say.

" very interesting, I've never met someone who had more then one power." Carlisle said.  
I changed back to my natural hair color and my other clothes.

" How long are you staying?" Esme asked.

" I'm not sure yet." I said.

"Ah." she replied.

" Where are you staying?" asked Bella.

" Not sure yet." I replied.

" You can stay here." Esme told me.

" I wouldn't want to intrude." I said.

" Nonsense, your family and besides I'd like to catch up with you." Esme said.

" Ok, if everyone doesn't mind." I said.

everyone started saying ," of course not!."

" I'll show you to your room." said Esme.

Esme took my hand and we went to my room.

Carlisle's POV

As soon as Esme took Chris upstairs everyone ran up to me and all tried to talk at the same time( minus bella.)

" How come no one told use Esme had a sister??" is what they were asking.

" Wow, wow. slow down. one at a time." I told them

" Why didn't we ever hear of Esme's sister?" Edward asked calmly.

" It was a sore subject for Esme." I said but was interrupted by Jasper.

" why?" he asked.

" wouldn't it be sore subject for you if you lost a sister that you were close with." I said.

" oh, yea of course." He replied

" and since she thought that Chris was dead she didn't want to talk about it." I said.

" can you tell more about chris and their relationship?" asked Jasper.

" Of course." I said.

It all started that day. . . .


	6. New Chapter anyone?

AUTHOR NOTE: i like to randomly change pov's so hope u don't mind! ps. remember, the more reviews the more chapters! but i have alot of testing in february i think so i might not have time 2 do them.. sorry for taking so long 2 update!

CARLISLE'S POV

" well, i first met Chris when i had fixed Esme's broken leg when she was 16." I told them." I've only talked to her a few times after that, she's alot like Esme, but she can also be a bit more.." i continued on," outgoing, i guess i could say. she is also very outspoken."

they were all hanging on to every word i said about her. I bet i could say something ridiculous and they wouldn't move a muscle.

Bella's POV

" Do you think she'll stay here?" i asked curiously.

" I do not know." carlisle replied." But, i hope so, so you can get to know her better, since she's technically your aunt, also so Esme can catch up with her."

Before anyone else could say anything more, chris and esme were coming down the stairs.

" thanks for letting me stay everyone." chris said, almost shyly.

"its no problem." Carlisle said.

" Yea! We all hope you can stay!" emmett said over enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I agree with Emmett. That was i could get you to go shopping with me!" Said Alice

We all saw Chris cringe at the thought of shopping with alice. But personally, i don't blame her. I'm still scared to go shopping again with alice. she's WAY too hyper..

Edwards POV

uh......??? i didn't even realize it...

I can't read her thoughts... maybe i should say something..

" Hey Chris, why is it that i can't read your thoughts??" i asked

"Because i know how to block powers." she replied.

its so freakin frusturating not knowing what they are thinking. ugh....

Chris's POV

hehe... he can't read my thoughts and he looks POed! lol he's really frusturated too lol... hehe! this should be fun.

"Sooooo......." said Emmett.

"Sooooo...??" i replied.

" Well." he started to say, then he crouched down and tried to pounce on me. please note the keyword ' tried '  
I had moved to the side just in time to see him hit, face first, into the stairs. we all started laughing at him.

Then he tried jumping me when i was laughing and he got me. i was on my back, with my knees digging into his stomach, so i moved my knees and pushed him off, which apparently was a little harder than i intended, since his back touched the ceiling then he fell in front of me, he tried to grab my ankle but i had slided back away from him.

He then tried to jump me again, but again i moved to the side and i grabbed his arm and flung him into the table. which now is in a million little pieces. hehe oops?

I hope Esme's not too mad at me...

we start laughing at Emmetts face. I guess he's not used to being beat by a girl. hehe!

"She got you good." commented Edward.

"You okay Emmett?" asked rosalie(and btw, sorry for keep putting in the n before the e! srry lol)

" I'm just dandy, just freakin dandy," Emmett said annoyed that he lost to a girl.(he hates losing, he so competitive.)

"That was fun to watch." said Bella.


End file.
